Sasuke's Fifteenth Night
by Red Haired Eleanor
Summary: Malam ke-limabelas bagi pasangan suami-istri, Sasuke dan Hinata. Semua orang tahu, malam-malam pengantin baru adalah sepanas-panasnya malam yang menggelora. Namun bagi Sasuke, 'anget aja belom'. Yah, setidaknya ia mengalami peningkatan. One-shot. SasuHina. Semi M-rated.


Hai, lovely. ini adalah fic terbaru gue. silakan menikmati, sorry ya kalo endingnya nggak banget. gue emang selalu kesusahan bikin ending yang cucok. Tapi tenang aja, fic ini gak sampe ML koks. :)

selamat bacaaak!

.

Malam ke-limabelas bagi pasangan suami-istri, Sasuke dan Hinata. Semua orang tahu, malam-malam pengantin baru adalah sepanas-panasnya malam yang menggelora. Namun bagi Sasuke, 'boro-boro, anget aja belom'. Yah, setidaknya ia mengalami peningkatan. One-shot. SasuHina.

.

Pukul sepuluh malam. Salju turun menambah dinginnya suhu di luar kamar Sasuke dan Hinata Uchiha.

Apa? Kau lupa kalau Hinata berganti nama keluarga? Sejak dua minggu yang lalu Hinata resmi mengganti nama dari Hyuuga dengan Uchiha. Ia resmi menjadi istri Sasuke.

Ya, tepatnya mereka adalah pengantin baru. Mereka memilih untuk menggelar pernikahan beserta resepsinya di pertengahan musim dingin. Padahal biasanya orang lebih memilih musim dengan cuaca cerah untuk merayakan hari _once in a lifetime_-nya.

'Itu untuk mengenang saat-saat kita pertama kali bertemu, Hinata'. Jawaban Sasuke ketika Hinata bertanya mengapa pernikahan mereka harus diadakan di musim dingin. Pertemuan pertama mereka memang pada musim dingin lima tahun yang lalu. Hinata merona jika mengingatnya.

"Hinata, kau melamun?"

Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi menegur Hinata yang terlihat melamun. Ia baru saja menyikat gigi malam hari seperti biasa. Sasuke terus mendekat mengambil tempat di pinggir ranjang di samping istrinya. Memandang Hinata lamat-lamat.

"Kau kenapa? Kok diam saja?" Sasuke kembali bertanya, ia sedikit khawatir.

Hinata tidak sepenuhnya melamun, ia menyadari keberadaan Sasuke tepat disampingnya. Sesaat Hinata menunduk sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak melamun kok. Aku hanya.." Hinata sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Hanya?" Sasuke penasaran.

Hinata kembali tersenyum melihat suaminya yang penasaran. "Aku hanya teringat resepsi pernikahan kita dua minggu yang lalu. S-Sangat berkesan."

Sasuke Tersenyum. "Oh ya? Bagian mana yang paling berkesan? Apa saat pengantinnya berciuman?"

Hinata merona hingga kedua telinganya ikut memerah. "I-iya. Yang i-itu juga b-berkesan.."

Hinata sangat malu, ia tak pernah bisa bersikap santai pada Sasuke bahkan setelah menjadi istrinya. Diam-diam Sasuke menyeringai. Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Sasuke merangkul (memeluk) nya, meletakkan tangannya menyentuh pundak mulus Hinata. Hinata sedikit kaget dengan sentuhan dingin tangan suaminya.

Sasuke menarik Hinata untuk mendekat, menuntun Hinata agar bersandar di bahunya, Hinata menurut. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke. Sasuke tidak tahu kalau pipi Hinata makin merah. Namun, perlahan Hinata melingkarkan tangannya memeluk lengan Sasuke dari samping dengan erat.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak pernah seagresif ini saat kita pacaran dulu?" Sasuke membelai kepala Hinata, ia menggodanya.

"A-aku kedinginan…" Hinata membela diri dengan nada merajuk. Ia membenamkan wajahnya karena malu. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Kau masih kedinginan ya? Hmm. Padahal aku sudah menyalakan pemanas ruangan lho."

"J-jangan menggodaku!" Hinata pura-pura ngambek, namun mengeratkan pelukannya (yang menyebabkan kontak fisik yang lumayan intim di antara mereka). Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Duduk berdua di ranjang, dan berdekatan seperti ini membuat Sasuke sedikit.. hmm.. sedikit.. Apa bahasa yang lebih halus untuk menggambarkan pria yang sedang ingin bercinta selain kata terangsang? Bahkan sekarang Sasuke sedikit berkeringat, padahal ia baru saja mandi. Entahlah.. Karena saat ini juga Sasuke sangat ingin memiliki Hinata seutuhnya. Tidak. Sasuke tidak menikah hanya untuk berhubungan intim. Ia benar-benar mencintai Hinata dan bersedia menghabiskan sisa hidupnya hanya bersama Hinata. Tapi ia tidak mungkin benar-benar hanya menghabiskan waktu dan mati sebagai _virgin_. Ewh.

Sasuke tersenyum getir. Entah kenapa ia langsung teringat percakapan dengan kakaknya, Itachi. Beberapa minggu sebelum ia menikah.

.

_'__Oi, Sasuke-chan. Aku khawatir lho, padamu.'_

_'__Cih, kau sok imut. Kau sok manis. Pakai khawatir segala.'_

_'__Ahahaha, kau ini.. Mau menikah, malah sensitif seperti gadis lagi dapet. Kau depresi, eh? Adikku? Banyak pikiran ya? Ya?'_

_'__Cepatlah. Apa maumu?'_

_'__Yah.. Aku tahu calon istrimu itu adalah cewek super pemalu. Dia tidak agresif seperti istriku, Ayumi.'_

_'__Jadi?'_

_'__Aku hanya ingin memperingatkan. Menurutku, satu-satunya masalah yang akan kau hadapi setelah menikah bukanlah masalah keuangan atau perdebatan suami istri. Tapi, adalah masalah, ehem, ranjang.'_

_'__Heh?'_

_'__Kau tidak boleh ceroboh. Jangan biarkan Hinata pingsan seperti biasa saat kalian pacaran. Kau harus pintar, atau kau akan tetap jadi perjaka ting ting walaupun sudah berbulan-bulan menikah. Atau bertahun-tahun? Ergh. Menakutkan bukan? Bahkan aku tidak bisa membayangkan hal yang lebih buruk dari itu.'_

_'__Hn'_

_'__Oh iya. Kau mau kado apa dariku? Mau pakaian tidur yang seksi?' Itachi menahan tawanya._

_'__Berhenti menggodaku, Itachi.'_

_'__A.. a.. a.. Baka Otouto.. jangan malu-malu..'_

_'__Cih!'_

.

Sasuke tersenyum miris. Ia mulai merasa kalau perkataan Itachi ada benarnya. Saat resepsi pernikahan saja, Hinata hampir pingsan karena dicium Sasuke. Padahal itu belum pantas disebut ciuman karena bibir mereka hanya menempel sedikit. Sasuke benar-benar berada dalam dilema. Maksudnya. Ia sudah menikah 2 minggu! Dan selama itu Hinata tidak pernah sedikitpun menggoda Sasuke, bahkan Sasuke belum pernah melihat paha istrinya sendiri! Sasuke sebenarnya adalah pria yang tidak sabaran, tapi istrinya adalah seorang pemalu.

Bagaimanapun Sasuke dan Hinata adalah pengantin baru. Kalau Hinata tidak mungkin memulai, berarti Sasuke-lah yang harus duluan. Begitulah pikir Sasuke.

Ya, Sasuke tidak mau tetap perjaka setelah menikah.

Mengerikan.

"Um.. Sasuke, kau sedikit berkeringat?" Hinata bertanya dengan polos. Pertanyaan istrinya yang polos itu membuat seringaian Sasuke menghilang.

"Kalau begitu, Hinata." Sasuke terdiam membuat Hinata bingung. Setelah beberapa detik Sasuke menghadap ke Hinata dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tolong usap semua keringatku. Yang ada di SELURUH tubuhku. Kau mau, kan?" Sasuke meminta Hinata untuk 'mengusap' tubuhnya dari keringat. Dengan intonasi kalimat yang lebih mirip perintah dari pada permintaan. Dengan tatapan mata seksi dan menggoda yang terkenal sejak Sasuke SMP.

"Um.. A-ano S-Sasuke, a-aku…"

Hinata (seperti biasa jika ia menghadapi Sasuke yang mulai _bold_) tergagap. Hinata bahkan belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia sudah terbaring di ranjang, wajahnya merah berat. Bukan karena pingsan. Tapi karena Sasuke mengunci bibirnya, ia mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga ia terbaring. Kini Sasuke berada di atas tubuh istrinya. Hinata terkejut, wajahnya (seperti biasa) memerah dan matanya melebar.

Hinata terpaku. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Sebenarnya ia sangat takut Hinata akan pingsan jika ia memperlakukannya begini. Namun, Sasuke suami Hinata, kan? Seharusnya Hinata tidak perlu pingsan lagi jika didekati Sasuke.

"Kau ingat kalau kita sudah menikah, kan?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Hinata, kau istriku, aku suamimu. Kau sama sekali tidak perlu malu padaku. Karena 'kita' adalah sepasang suami istri."

"Sas-Sasuke, maaf. Aku membuatmu kecewa dan m-marah.. Aku memang istri tidak berguna…" Hinata berkaca-kaca, suaranya parau, ia ingin menangis.

"Hei.. hei.. Aduh, jangan menangis, sayang.. Aku tidak marah, tidak sama sekali."

"Tapi, tapi, tapi t-tadi Sasuke m-menatapku seperti itu.." Hinata makin merengut, matanya yang jernih semakin indah dan bening karena air matanya. Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya yang basah dan ranum, lalu wajahnya makin merona.

'_Holyshit_! Tahan Sasuke. Tahan sedikit lagi!' batin Sasuke.

"Eh? Sudah kubilang aku tidak marah. Kau perlu bukti?"

Sasuke menyeringai, seringaian nakal Sasuke selalu membuat muka Hinata meranum seranum tomat. Sasuke terus mendekat dan memeluk istrinya erat. Wajah mereka makin dekat hingga Hinata bisa melihat pupil mata Sasuke dengan jelas. Hinata tidak keberatan sebenarnya, namun ia tetap berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak pingsan. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke kecewa.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Hinata memejamkan mata. Ia tahu betul Hinata tidak tertidur. Sasuke juga memejamkan mata dan dengan perlahan, sangat perlahan, Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata. Bukan sekedar kecupan, namun sebuah ciuman yang (sangat) bergairah.

"Mnhhhh…"

Keduanya mendesah. Hinata mulai membalas ciuman Sasuke. Sasuke, yang ciumannya bersambut, tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya. Tangan Sasuke menyusuri rambut Hinata, dan menekan kepala Hinata untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Sasuke dapat menghirup wangi tubuh Hinata, dan Hinata juga dapat mencium aroma maskulin tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Hinata dan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat cantik. Wajah Hinata yang merah jambu terlihat sangat indah walaupun berpeluh. Bibirnya terlihat lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"Hinata, istriku. Kau cantik sekali.." Sasuke memuji Hinata seakan ia baru pertama kali melihatnya. Sasuke memuji Hinata dengan sebegitu mudahnya, menggambarkan bahwa pujiannya datang dengan tulus.

"Sasuke…" Hinata membelai pipi Sasuke yang berada di atasnya. Mata mereka saling bertatapan menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang ada di hati masing-masing.

"Aku sangat bahagia, Sasuke… Hingga aku merasa tidak memerlukan apapun lagi.." Hinata masih membelai pipi Sasuke.

"Aku juga sangat bahagia, Hinata." Sasuke memeluk istrinya dengan erat. Hinata melingkarkan tangannya mengelilingi Sasuke, yang membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Kepala Hinata terbaring di lengan Sasuke. Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya seperti ia tidak mau melepaskan Hinata lagi. Membuat Hinata dengan nyamannya bersembunyi meringkuk di dada telanjang Sasuke.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama. Kontak fisik yang diterima Sasuke makin banyak. Tapi ada yang aneh disini. Ada yang tidak beres. Hinata jadi gelisah dan wajahnya memanas. Sepertinya Hinata mengetahui sesuatu dan ingin menanyakannya kepada Sasuke.

"S-s-sa-sasuke.." Hinata menengadah menghadap ke kepala Sasuke. Sasuke menunduk sedikit untuk melihat Hinata yang wajahnya merona.

"Hn?"

"I-itu…"

"Ya?"

"A-aku merasa.." Hinata terlihat ragu melanjutkan.

"K-kau.. m-mengeras..." Hinata hampir tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tapi Sasuke tahu persis apa yang Hinata maksud. Maksudnya, bagaimana Sasuke tidak mengerti? Jelas-jelas Sasuke yang lebih dulu merasakan bahwa ia yang ada di bawah sana akan mengeras, kau bercanda?

"Abaikan saja."

Bahkan Hinata kaget Sasuke akan menjawab 'Abaikan saja'.

"Apa tidak sakit, Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan Hinata tadi sungguh rumit untuk dijawab. Sasuke sebenarnya lebih ingin menjawab 'Oh. Di bawah sana tidak sakit sama sekali kok. Hanya terasa seperti kebutuhan biologis mendesak bagi pria dewasa yang harus segera dipenuhi. Hanya terasa bahwa aku harus mengeluarkan sesuatu ke dalam rahim-mu agar kita bisa punya anak yang lucu seperti aku dan kau. Hanya terasa kalau aku sangat ingin melakukannya sekarang juga karena aku memang belum pernah melakukannya sampai-sampai semua darahku berkumpul di bawah sana. Jika ada yang sakit, itu pasti hanyalah hatiku, Hinata'. Namun Sasuke merasa ia tidak mungkin mengatakan alasannya yang menyedihkan. Sasuke menghela napas dan akhirnya menjawab.

"Sedikit."

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?"

"Sungguh, jangan hiraukan aku. Tidurlah, Hinata."

"Ba-baiklah.."

Sasuke sayang, Sasuke malang. Hinata dengan seluruh kepolosannya, tidur meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengeras dari tadi.

"Hinata? Kau masih bangun?"

Sasuke hanya iseng memastikan apakah Hinata sudah terlelap. Ternyata Hinata memang sudah tidur pulas. Sasuke menghela napas panjang, sangat panjang. Meratapi nasibnya di malam ke-limabelas ini. 'Malam ini aku hanya bisa sampai ciuman lagi. Aku masih belum tega membuat Hinata mau aku tiduri. Hiks.' Tanpa sadar Sasuke membatin pilu. 'Yasudah kalau aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang, aku impikan saja..' Batin Sasuke.

.

.

FIN

REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU DON'T MIND. *kiss*


End file.
